We Are Golden
by JustCourage
Summary: A series of oneshots focused on the Anderson household, Blaine, and Cooper's history through Cooper's eyes.


**_A/N:_** This was written after I saw the promo for the next episode where Blaine is serenading Kurt, and tumblr is blowing up with "Glad You Came" apparently being the song that Blaine sings. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned and rattled some incoherent thought out loud, not noticing his door inching open. Cooper had been spying on his younger brother for a good five minutes, attempting to scare the hell out of him at first, but after noticing the obvious frustration, he stood and watched Blaine through the thin crack of the door with worry creasing his brow. Blaine wasn't often angry while locked up in his room, that was just when his parents attempted (Well, scratch that, Cooper thought. They never <em>attempted<em>.) to make contact with the younger boy. It was obvious that Blaine was stressing over something because now he was literally ripping scribbled sheet music in half and running his hands through his hair.

"Blaine?" Cooper stepped in and shut the door behind, not wanting to "disrupt" his parents and make them wonder down the hallway. "You alright?"

Blaine simply sighed and closed his eyes, letting his arms fold up over his chest. "No." He spoke.

"What's up?" Cooper clapped a hand over Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, hoping that Blaine was only growing angry with his homework.

"Kurt." Blaine frowned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Cooper strained his sight for a minute, looking at Blaine's eye. It had healed up pretty well, but he still wanted to make sure Blaine was taking care of himself. He blinked a few times and removed his hand from Blaine's shoulder, almost in shock.

"Are you two alright?" Cooper didn't want to make anything awkward, by saying that he wouldn't be any help, but truthfully, he wouldn't. He wasn't one to help with romance or anything along those lines – Cooper could barely hold onto relationships himself. Like he could help Blaine. Besides, Blaine spoke so fondly of Kurt and Cooper honestly wanted to meet him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I just…" Blaine looked up to Cooper and smiled goofily, which was normal. "You remember this time last year? When I called you? When I was really excited?" He asked, and Cooper pursed his lips while leaning back on the wall. Honestly, he couldn't place it. Blaine was always so goddamn excited when he called.

"No… but you're always excited about everything, dumbass." Cooper reached forward and rubbed his hand furiously over Blaine's head, causing his gelled curls to let lose. Blaine ducked out of his grasp and chuckled.

"When I asked Kurt to sing Candles with me? I sent you a video of that, you have to remember it."

Cooper's eyes lit up in realization and he grinned widely. "Oh, yeah! When you got your head out of your ass and got with him." Cooper laughed, causing Blaine to smack him on the chest. "Hey, not my fault. You were oblivious."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anyways," He dragged the word out. "Next Tuesday is our one-year anniversary. I've tried to write a good song, but I can't get them to flow, you know?" He shrugged and pushed more crumpled paper off of his desk and onto the floor, clearly still flustered.

Cooper raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment, dodging the confused looks Blaine was shooting at him.

"Give me your ipod." Cooper held his hand out quickly and wiggled his fingers before Blaine placed it in his hand. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Er… call Kurt or get some sleep. Do something other than… that. Clean up the mess." He instructed Blaine and ran out of the room, to his perch on the couch in the study room.

"Here, this. I printed off the sheet music, if you want to play it yourself. You can play it on the piano or guitar, you've got both." He shoved the papers into Blaine's hands, grinning the whole time. Ten minutes had turned into two hours after he realized that Blaine's ipod only had top 40's from the summer, and a shitload of Broadway songs that he had never heard of, he turned to the radio.

"Oh my god, Coop. This is perfect." Blaine looked up to his brother and grinned, reaching forward to hug him. "You're the best!" He said quickly and then turned around to run into his room, slamming the door behind him. Cooper slid his hands in his pockets and shouted to Blaine. "I want to see this performance, got it? I'll stay hidden!" Cooper smiled and turned around, figuring he could catch a football game or two on the television.

Cooper sat in the back row of the McKinley High theatre, waiting for Blaine to walk in with Kurt. Blaine had somehow snuck him on what was a so-called "closed campus", although half of the students looked far too old to attend. Cooper actually blended in well, he thought. Now he was picking at the edge of his seat where the material had been ripped up a little. The seats in front of him were plastered with words and quotes that he didn't care to say out loud.

Ah, finally.

Blaine stumbled in with one arm around Kurt and the other carrying two side bags, which Cooper assumed were both Blaines and Kurt's. He sat forward in his seat, careful to not make a noise. Blaine had sat him in the dark corner for a reason, apparently. He didn't want Cooper to ruin the moment. Cooper rolled his eyes and slouched down, getting a better look at Kurt. He was wearing an outfit that complimented the giant sweater that Blaine had thrown on. Was that a red cardigan and a pink bowtie? He couldn't tell. The colors clashed too well, and they were too far away.

The lights dimmed and a strange looking man sat at the piano while Blaine pulled a stool up for Kurt, right by the edge of the center stage. After giving Kurt a kiss on the lips or nose, Cooper couldn't tell, Blaine skipped back and waited for the spotlight to shine on him.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Cooper was grinning so hard that he had to almost literally shove his fist in his mouth. God, he forgot how Blaine sounded. Kurt was either in shock or planted firmly in his seat, because he hadn't moved an inch.

As the music sped up, Blaine threw his hands up and added a little accent to his song, having fun with it. Kurt started clapping along, and Cooper heard a few "_Blaine_!"'s.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Cooper was so happy for his little brother. Actually, he was beyond happy. More ecstatic than anything. He bounced around a little in his seat, dancing and humming along to the song. Blaine had come so far in the past few years, and Cooper wished he had been able to be there for his brother through it all. He left for college a few months before Blaine transferred to Dalton, and had recently graduated. He made a promise to himself at that moment: to keep up with his baby brother, no matter how hard life became.

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

He almost felt a few tears threaten to roll over, but ignored them. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was crying more than Kurt. Seeing his brother have a stable relationship with a guy he loved really touched him.

After the song ended and Kurt lept into Blaine's embrace, Cooper slid out of the auditorium to give them a moment. He leaned against the wall and glanced around the empty hallways, remembering his days in high school. They sucked, of course, now that he thought about it. But he had a slice of hope now, maybe his brother would get out of this hellhole and make something of himself. Of course, that wasn't just a hope. Cooper knew it would happen. And he knew he would be there to back his brother up, no matter what.


End file.
